fantendofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Archivo:BEBE - 6ix9ine Ft. Anuel AA (Prod. By Ronny J) (Official Music Video)-1
Descripción BEBE - 6ix9ine Ft. Anuel AA (Official Music Video) STREAM BEBE: https://6ix9ine.lnk.to/BEBE Directed by Trifedrew, William Asher & TheDonCanon of Figure Eight Creative Group Engineered by Wizard Lee and Eq Mastered by Wizard Lee. Spanish Lyrics: “BEBE” 6ix9ine Haciendo el amor a la misma que tu te toca Bebe no te pasa nada vuélvete loca Y tu novio te trata mal el no te controla He said AA "Mi diablita" Ella se pone pornografica en la intimidad Y su marido no la valora y la deja sola Y yo siempre lo estoy esperando con mi pistola Y conmigo ya siempre se moja Bebesita Tu hombre te ama pero tu l'ere infiel Porque tu eres una diabla dentro de una mujer Y cuando se esconde el sol tu quiere beber Hija de lucifer 6ix9ine Bebesita (mi baby) Tu hombre te ama pero tu l’ere infiel (porque) Porque tu ere una diabla dentro de una mujer Y cuando se esconde el sol tu quiere beber Hija de lucifer Baby con ratatatata Baby yo soy tu criminal Baby con ratatatata Baby tu novio lo va olvidar Baby con ratatata Baby conmigo te va a mudar Baby con rabangbangbangbang Baby con tiro lo va a matar (pa fuera) Pa’ que Pa’ que Pa’ que Para que vas a ser le fiel Pa' que Pa' que Pa’ que Baby olvidate del el Tu eres mi diablita y yo soy tu demonio Un amor de manicomio Y si te veo con el yo te odio Siempre me tiene en insomnio AA Ella usa Versace Siempre hacemos la 69 como tekashi Yo te rompo todo el secreto, iluminati Ella se baja conmigo en la disco en el ferrari Fumando mari Y tu te hiciste tu cuerpo bebe en el revez Y chingamos y siempre nos venimos a la vez Y te hice el amor y en tu piel me enrede Y mi bicho en tu totito te tatue (ooh oh oh) Bebe tu ere mia ese hombre olvidalo o o Y rebota esas nalgas bailandome reggaeton Bebesita Tu hombre te ama pero tu l’ere infiel Porque tu ere una diabla dentro de una mujer Y cuando se esconde el sol tu quiere beber Hija de lucifer 6ix9ine Bebesita (mi baby) Tu hombre te ama pero tu l’ere infiel Porque tu ere una diabla dentro de una mujer Y cuando se esconde el sol tu quiere beber Hija de lucifer Mi diablita Ella se pone pornografica no es tímida Y su hombre no la valora y la deja sola Y siempre lo estoy esperando con mi pistola Sempre se enamora Mi diablita English Translation: 6ix9ine Making love to the same one you get Baby nothing will happen, go crazy Your boyfriend treats you bad, he doesn’t control you He said AA “My little devil” She gets pornographic in intimacy Her husband doesn’t value her and leaves her alone And I’m always waiting for him with my 9un And with me now she always gets wet Babygirl Your boyfriend loves you but you are unfaithful Because you’re a devil inside of a woman And when the sun hides you want to drink Daughter of Lucifer 6ix9ine Babygirl (My baby) Your boyfriend loves you but you are unfaithful (why) Because you’re a devil inside of a woman And when the sun hides you want to drink Daughter of Lucifer Baby with ratatatata Baby I am your Criminal Baby with ratatatata Baby your boyfriend will forget it Baby with ratatata Baby with me you will move Baby with rabangbangbangbang Baby with a shot he will die (out) Why Why Why Why are you going to be faithful Why Why Why Baby forget about him You are my little devil and I am your demon A love of the asylum And if I see you with him I hate you She always has me in insomnia AA She uses Versace We always do the 69 like Tekashi I’ll break to you the whole secret, iluminati She hops out with me at the disco in the Ferrari Smoking mari’ And you made your body work upside down And we f*ck and we always come at the same time And I made you the love and got wrapped up in your skin And my d*ck on your p*ssy I tatted you (ooh oh oh) Baby trust me forget that man And bounce that as$ dancing for me reggaeton Babygirl Your boyfriend loves you but you are unfaithful Because you’re a devil inside of a woman And when the sun hides you want to drink Daughter of Lucifer 6ix9ine Babygirl (My baby) Your boyfriend loves you but you are unfaithful (why) Because you’re a devil inside of a woman And when the sun hides you want to drink Daughter of Lucifer My little devil She gets pornographic she’s not timid And her man doesn’t value her and leaves her alone And I’m always waiting for him with my 9un She always falls in love My little Devil STREAM BEBE: https://6ix9ine.lnk.to/bebe Categoría:Vídeos Categoría:Vídeos